


Powiedz przecie

by KOZprojects



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Miniaturka, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, czytane na role
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOZprojects/pseuds/KOZprojects
Summary: Scenka z życia Złej Królowej i niespodzianie nowoczesnego Magicznego Zwierciadła.





	Powiedz przecie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Powiedz przecie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960188) by [Rudbeckia_bicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor). 



PODFIK

Autor: Rudbeckia_bicolor

Czytane przez: Klub Obrońców Ziemi i przyjaciół

Muzyka: Nólanis  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfNpY5ehU5nD1SbJVSw2zmQ

Czas trwania: 3:05

Do ściągnięcia (lub przesłuchania w przeglądarce Chrome): [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NhiZ4IJ7zfcnEp-UNwXafuoPKL-hhh7A/view?usp=sharing)  


**Author's Note:**

> Wykorzystano utwory (dżingiel):  
> Filu And Dina "Fantasy Ident"  
> (http://bit.ly/2oabKBJ)  
> Licencja: CC BY-SA-NC


End file.
